Typhoon Loke (2026)
NOTE: Anyone can freely edit this article in a constructive way. Thank you Typhoon Loke, or Hurricane Loke, known as Super Typhoon Onagu in the Philippines was the most intense tropical cyclone in the Northern Hemisphere, and the second deadliest Philippine typhoon on record. The ninetieth named storm in the 2026 Pacific hurricane season, and the thirteenth named storm in the 2026 Pacific typhoon season. Loke began as an area of low pressure 645 km (400 miles) south-southeast of Johnston Atoll. Over time, the system gradually intensifies into a tropical storm, and was assigned the name "Loke". The storm the upgrades into a hurricane, and maintained Category 2 status for the next few days before crossing the international date line, and upgrading into a Category 3 equivalent typhoon later that day. Increasing wind shear causes the storm to weaken back into a tropical storm on September 8 at 0500 UTC before it crosses the Marshall Islands. The next day, Loke re-intensifies into a typhoon. On September 11 at 1200 UTC, the storm rapidly intensifies into a super typhoon, and a few hours later became a Category 5 equivalent super typhoon on the Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale. Loke brushes between Guam and Northern Mariana Islands later that day with wind speeds of 160 mph (255 km/h), and continues to intensify. On September 15, the storm reached its peak intensity with winds of 390 km/h (240 mph) and a central barometric pressure of 864 mbar (hPa; 25.51 inHg), making in the most intense tropical cyclone in the Northern Hemisphere, and the second most intense worldwide, behind Cyclone Ktjaraung. At 16:04 UTC, the storm made its first landfall in Gubat, Sorsogon. Gradually weakening, the storm made four additional landfalls in the Philippines, before emerging into the South China Sea. Loke slowly turns north-northwest, before making a sharp turn and striking Hainan, and then later Vietnam. The storm devastated a large portion of northern Philippines, particularly Southern Luzon and Marinduque. According to the UN, Loke killed a total of 11,399 people, and affected 18 million people - many of which were left homeless. Meteorological History .|309x309px]] On September 1, the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) began monitoring an area of disturbed weather about 650 kilometres (405 miles) southeast of Johnston Atoll. As the system gradually moved west into a favourable area for tropical cyclogenesis, the JTWC classified it as a tropical depression on September 3. The system quickly intensifies into a tropical storm and was assigned the name "Loke" by the Central Pacific Hurricane Center (CPHC). Tracking westward, the storm develops a central dense overcast surrounded by towering thunderstorms, indicating an intensification into a hurricane. On September 5, Loke intensifies into a Category 2 hurricane, and began maintaining a west-southwesterly track. On September 6, at 1130 UTC, Loke crossed the International Date Line and was designated by Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) as a typhoon. Shortly after, the storm intensifies into a Category 3 equivalent typhoon on the Saffir-Simpson scale, however, increasing wind shear ensues just after that, causing the storm to weaken into a Category 1 equivalent typhoon the next day. On September 8, Loke weakens into a tropical storm before crossing the Marshall Islands. However, as wind shears have slightly decreased, Loke re-intensifies back into a severe tropical storm...> Category:Category 5 super typhoon Category:Future Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons